The Attraction Bubble
by HyperionX
Summary: Set after the events of Weirdmaggedon. Bill has finally been defeated, and everything was back to how it used to be. Well, mostly. They still had this problem, one that involved a certain blonde. Actually, she has the problem.


A/N: **You know those "weirdness" bubbles in Weirdmaggedon? Yeah, I just had this strange idea. I think you already know what's going to happen.**

* * *

Everything was finally back to normal. Well, at least to what's considered as normal in Gravity Falls. The yellow triangle known as Bill was finally defeated, and was forced back to his own decaying dimension. But of course, the town was still all a mess. With damages found in almost every part of the town, including buildings, houses, lands, it's going to take a while for everything to be repaired and back to full working condition, and for the town to be back to what it used to be like before that monster triangle ruined everything.

Dipper was in the middle of the messy town, just near the place of where the bell tower, the place where Great uncle Ford had almost shot Bill, used to be. With him were Mabel, and the rest of his Gravity Falls family. They all looked so exhausted after what seemed to be their most difficult battle ever. Nevertheless, Dipper was really happy to be reunited with his sister after the chaos, yet, he was frowning, because of all the guilt. He turned to face her. "Mabel, I'm really sorry about all those things I said before. I was just so amazed by these findings great uncle Ford had about the town that I wanted to just… follow him. I've been selfish, and now's the time that I should change that. I promise I won't leave you this time."

Mabel hugged Dipper, which was a gesture he didn't expect. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry Dipper. I'm the one who was being selfish. It's my fault all of this happened. I…I just wanted summer to last longer… so that we can all be together…" She hugged her brother even tighter, tears from her eyes wanting to get out again.

"Let's just forget all about this okay? What's important is that we defeated Bill, and that you're safe."

Great uncle Ford went towards the twins, with an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry about this kids, if I haven't persuaded Dipper into staying here in Gravity Falls to be my apprentice, then you two wouldn't have fought each other in the first place."

Mabel hugged her great uncle Ford. "It's okay great uncle Ford…" She let go of the hug. "Now how about we do Operation Rebuild? It's gonna be fun!" She got out a familiar object she got from the Mystery Shack when she and Dipper first arrived here. She spun around and did the pose. "With my trusty grappling hook, I can get those lost things from the rooftops!" The whole group just laughed, happy to see that she was finally back to being her usual cheerful self.

Someone called out Dipper's name. Dipper was about to turn around, but that certain person tackled him from behind. Actually, it was more of a hug. "Dipper! I'm so glad I found you!" The person said.

"P-Pacifica?" Dipper was confused at the blonde girl's happiness to see him. "Is there something wrong? Do you need some mystery to be solved in your mansion again?"

Pacifica finally let go of the tight hug. "Oh, the mansion got destroyed, but I don't really mind." All of a sudden, she grinned. "But what matters is that I found youuuuuu!" She giggled, and spread her arms to hug the boy again.

The others just watched and smiled. They found it to be really cute. Okay, maybe not for Grunkle Stan. "Uhh I'm just gonna go away for a while. The sweetness is killing me," and he went away.

Dipper was getting tense and nervous, and somewhat terrified. This isn't how Pacifica normally acted. "Uhh Pacifica, a-are you okay?" He made a gesture, urging Mabel to come and rescue him from this situation he found awkward.

Yet Mabel was just there, with this grin on her face. She was clearly enjoying the moment. Looks like she didn't need to play matchmaker this time. She walked towards the two, and said, "Hey Pacifica! So what made you choose Dipper?"

"WHAT?!" Dipper exclaimed. "Mabel stop making things worse!" He whispered to his sister. "Umm Pacifica can you stop hugging me please? I need to breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry Dipper. To answer Mabel's question, there's a lot of things…" She sighed dreamily as she held Dipper's hands as she looked at him in the eyes. He just stood there, frozen in shock. "He's just so… very heroic, and… he saved me back in the mansion. Both figuratively and literally." She blushed. Her grip on his hands got tighter due to her embarrassment.

Mabel squealed. "Well there's no arguing there! Dipper you should be happy!"

"This is just too sudden…" Dipper was deep in thought, until he realized something. "Wait a minute. Great uncle Ford! Remember those bubbles?"

"Why yes, what about it?" Then as if on cue, he snapped. "Are you telling me Pacifica has been affected by those weirdness bubbles?"

Dipper nodded slowly, who was being embraced by Pacifica, again. "Is there some way we can reverse this and bring Pacifica back to normal?" The said girl started nuzzling his cheek, which made the boy blush, and Mabel and the girls just squealed at the sight.

"I'm afraid not Dipper. I don't have enough information on those weirdness bubbles so far. And having defeated Bill, I think we just lost a large percentage of being able to find some sort of 'cure' for it."

Dipper face palmed. "Oh great, just when we defeat that thing, we have _this_ problem…"

"But, I may have some gadgets lying around in the Mystery Shack. Oh I assure you the basement's fine, only the visible part of the place is probably destroyed."

Stan groaned. "I'm not paying for the repairs."

They all went to the Mystery Shack by walking. When they arrived, Ford's assumption was right. The house was destroyed. Scraps of wood were everywhere. When they went "inside", the stairs heading to the basement was blocked by some debris, so they had to remove it but they remained careful to avoid splinters. They went down using the elevator, which was somehow still operational. Pacifica was holding Dipper's arms, still nuzzling him after all this time.

"Doesn't your nose hurt?" Dipper asked.

"Why would it hurt?"

"Never mind."

They heard the elevator bell, signaling they've finally arrived.

Ford went towards the end of the room, opening a crate full of his inventions. He found one that was in the shape of a pistol, with added futuristic and science-y designs. He doesn't remember ever using it before. Here's hoping it's the correct one. "Well I think it's this one, but I can't be sure if it'll work."

Ford fired the device at the blonde, and was a successful hit.

Dipper really hoped it worked. And there was only one way to find out. "Pacifica?"

"Yes my love?" Pacifica answered sweetly.

Dipper groaned. "Well, it didn't work."

A short moment of silence came after. Until Dipper cut it off.

"I regret defeating Bill right away."

* * *

 **This didn't really come out as I hoped it would.**

 **But I hoped you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
